Demasiado Bueno
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: UA. Ginny es una oficial de policía y Harry el Robin Hood que termina cada tanto en la comisaría.


_(Universo Alterno)_

 **Demasiado Bueno**

 _01/Noviembre/2006._

 _—¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Solo finge que no me conoces! —Dijo con desesperación, tomando la mano de Miles para que no cayera._ _—¡No, no puedo irme sin ti! —Respondió la pelirroja. Miró a Miles, había terror en su mirada._ _—¡Y yo no lo voy a dejar, Ginevra, es mi familia! —Gritó— ¡Vete! —Dijo de nuevo cuando escuchó los fuertes golpes en la puerta._ _Ginny suspiró y corrió a las escaleras, sólo podría escapar por la azotea. Harry nunca abandonada a nadie, y siempre cuidaba de todos. Ni siquiera era delincuente. Tan sólo es tratado injustamente._ _Harry es demasiado bueno para ser malo_.

· · · 14 Meses Antes · · ·

 _01/Septiembre/2005._ —Es la cuarta vez esta semana, Potter, y es jueves —gruñó Parker, tomando asiento frente Harry, con un café en la mano y el expediente bajo la axila— ¿Cuál es la excusa de esta vez?

—No son excusas, la estación tiene mi nombre en rojo, por eso creen que todo lo que hago es malo, no investigan y solo…

—¡Alto! ¡Détente! Sabes que no me importa, tan solo quiero anotar tus estúpidos pretextos en el expediente hacer lo que ya conoces y te irás —dijo Parker, con su mueca floja y párpados caídos. Harry bufó y antes de poder volver a protestar otro oficial irrumpió en la sala.

—Relevo, Parker —y se fue. Parker sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Te veo mañana, Potter. El próximo oficial hará tus anotaciones —tomó su café entre manos y se fue. Harry volvió a bufar, dejándose caer hacia atrás lo más que le permitían las muñecas esposadas.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, Harry no dijo nada, aquella estación estaba plagada de oficiales corruptos y estúpidos, sería algún otro imbécil listo para escribir en contra de él, por lo menos hasta que pudieran dejarlo arrestado.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿por eso hablan mal de ti allá afuera? —preguntó una oficial. Harry frunció el entrecejo y torció el cuello para intentar verla—. Tienes expediente… interesante.

Una pelirroja apareció en su campo de visión, sin necesidad de torcer el cuello.

—Bueno, aquí tienden a exagerar las cosas, así que dime —se sentó frente a él—, ¿Que hiciste?

—Nada —respondió con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Es nueva?

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió antes de comenzar a leer su expediente.

 _04/Octubre/ 2005_

—¿De nuevo nada? —rió la oficial pelirroja. Harry la miró y alzó los hombros.

—Dijo que aquí tendían a exagerar las cosas, pues… eso pasó —mostró las manos extendidas, aun sostenidas por las esposa.

La pelirroja suspiró y soltó las esposas.

—Dijeron que subiste al techo de un camión de transporte público con la intención de provocar un asalto —dijo como comentario. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué?

—No me subí al techo de ningún lado, y nunca he cometido asalto. Subí a un camión público para detener el asalto —respondió, remarcando palabras e inclinándose al frente.

La pelirroja sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

 _31/Octubre/2005_

—No estoy en turno, pero si vas a ponerte ebrio, el oficial Docu está afuera —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Harry la miró y negó.

—No está en mis planes ponerme ebrio/esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa. Ginevra asintió y se acercó a él.

—Entonces… ¿cuales son tus planes esta noche? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta. Harry la miró no muy seguro de que lo que iba a hacer sería correcto. Aquella noche solo quería distraerse.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban en el hotel vecino al bar. Besándose contra la puerta de la habitación. Las manos viajando por debajo de la ropa con ansias, deseosas de tocar, tocar y tocar más.

El camino a la cama pareció largo a comparación del camino a la gloria. Con ese sentimiento de que estaba mal pero se sentía bien, entonces no tenía por qué estar mal.

Ginevra observó sus ojos verdes, oscuros por el deseo, que la miraban en todo momento, en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo. Esos ojos no podían ser los mismo que estaban cada semana en la estación, claro que no.

No podía ser un delincuente, le ponía sentimiento a todo lo que hacía. Llevaba un mes observándolo, no por nada estaban en el mismo bar, ¡por favor! Londres no es tan grande.

 _27/Noviembre/2005_

—No hacemos nada malo —explicó Harry—. Son mi familia y tenemos la suerte de estar donde no debemos.

—Eso no tiene sentido Harry —rió la pelirroja.

Ahí, en la cama de Harry, completamente desnuda la conversación le parecía chistosa.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque quieren que pases Navidad con nosotros —suspiró— es idea de Coupe, entenderá si no quieres ir…

Ginevra lo miró unos segundos antes de besarlo con lentitud.

—Iré, pero en Año Nuevo, tú serás solo mío.

Estar completamente desnuda y hacer sonreír a Harry traía sus beneficios a final de cuentas.

 _24/Diciembre/2005_

—Un gusto conocerte Ginevra —saludó Coupe, entusiasmada y sonriente.

—Dime Ginny —sonrió la pelirroja. Coupe asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Harry no deja de hablar de ti —susurró antes de soltar una risita—, incluso te dice Ginevra para "disimular" —se alejó de ella soltando una carcajada—. Que te diviertas.

La castaña desapareció entre los invitados, dejando a la pelirroja sola, antes de que un muchacho apareciera en su campo de visión.

—Tu debes ser Ginny —dijo con una sonrisa—. Soy Miles —extendió la mano—, un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente… ¿sabes donde está Harry?

—Afuera —dijo como si fuera obvio. Sin que se lo pidiera Miles la tomó del brazo y la guió al patio trasero. Ahí estaba la figura de Harry, sentado un una banca. Cuando Ginny lo vio frente a su casa no pudo más que derretirse y disfrutar su apariencia.

Tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados, sus habituales botas, una camisa azul oscura se dejaba ver debajo del abrigo negro, también tenía una bufanda negra, la cual quería quitar para darle un merecido beso justo dejando de la oreja, donde comienza la mandíbula.

Ni siquiera se percató de la ausencia de Miles, ni cuando Harry se paró y caminó hacia ella, solo hasta que este le tomó la mano. Estaba helado, pero no se molestó en apartar la mano.

—Me dijo Coupe que no paras de hablar de mí —susurró Ginny. Harry la miró y negó.

—Quiere hacerlas de cupido, pero ya sabes —alzó los hombros con desgana—, no es su fuerte al parecer.

Ginny lo miró y sonrió.

—Te tengo un regalo —dijo aun mas bajo que antes. Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Jamás hubiera esperado un regalo de ella.

Ginny sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja pequeña y se la entregó, sin separar sus manos. Harry la abrió, con ayuda de Ginny, revelando una cadena de plata con un dije de oro "...GH…".

—¿Entiendes? —susurró Ginny— El alfabeto tiene la letra inicial de nuestros nombres juntos, creí que era muy cursi… pero después no me importó tanto con el comentario de Coupe.

Harry la miró y le sonrió, no la dejó decir nada más, simplemente la besó con cariño, todo lo que no decía con palabras se lo transmitía en cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche juntos.

Horas más tarde, después de que todos se abrazara deseando feliz Navidad, después de que el reloj marcara las doce, Harry le entregó a Ginny un ramo de rosas y una caja, con un abrigo y joyería dentro.

 _03/Enero/2006_

—¿Con quién estás saliendo, Weasley? —le preguntó Tania ese día por la mañana—. Te veo feliz, radiante, muy sonriente.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Había dormido con Harry desde Año Nuevo, esa mañana la había despedido espléndidamente en la cama, en el lavamanos y en la ducha.

—Nadie importante —dijo restándole importancia.

Harry era muy importante, claro que si, pero no tenía permitido salir con "delincuentes" entiéndase persona con un expediente como el de Potter, le retirarían su placa hasta nuevo aviso (hasta que rompiese con él).

Tania pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que se acercó a Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Estás saliendo con un criminal? —Ginny la miró igualmente con el entrecejo fruncido— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sales con un maldito criminal! —dijo entre extasiada y sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Tania! —dijo Ginny con mirada amenazante—. Ni es maldito, ni es criminal. Así que duerme tranquila.

 _12/Marzo/2006_

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó en un susurro, no muy seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

—Por supuesto —respondió Ginny.

Buscó la mano de Harry bajo la frazada, entrelazando sus dedos cuando la encontró.

—¿A pesar de no poder estar conmigo fuera de esta casa? —volvió a preguntar en un susurro, abrazando aún más a Ginny. Ginny se giró entre sus brazos hasta que pudo ver sus ojos verdes.

—Soy muy feliz a tu lado, Harry, y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer ?está bien? —dijo con determinación antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Muy bien.

 _19/Junio/2006_

—¡Ginny! Necesitamos de tu ayuda para la fiesta de Harry —canturreó Coupe.

—Creí que no le agradaba festejar su cumpleaños —dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Pavadas! —gritó con dramatismo—. Ahora estas a su lado, te aseguro que quiere una fiesta contigo. ¡Necesitamos comenzar ahora para que salga perfecta!

 _31/Julio/2006_

—¿Por qué no te gustaba festejar tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Ginny, medio dormida sobre el abdomen de Harry.

—No es importante —susurró, acariciando el cabello de Ginny—. Muchas personas cumplen años hoy… no es especial ni importante.

—Para mi lo eres —asintió Ginny. Suspiró y terminó de cerrar los ojos—. Y por eso te quiero.

Harry la miró un par de minutos más antes de sonreír y mirar al techo. Algo bueno finalmente le pasaba en la vida.

 _11/Agosto/2006_

—Hoy es un grandioso día para comer en la cama —dijo Harry, con una bandeja llena de comida entre las manos. Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No tenías que hacer esto —dijo, atando su cabello en una coleta. Harry la miró de inmediato.

—Eres especial, te quiero y mereces mucho más —dijo con simpleza Ginny rió, ignorando la bandeja, jaló a Harry de la playera para besarlo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, también te quiero —dijo sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa y ojos juguetones.

 _31/Octubre/2006_

—Creí que me estabas evitando —susurró Ginny, mirando la lápida frente a ellos.

—Lo hacía —susurró igualmente—. Pero no tiene caso ocultarte algo —sonrió y la miró—. Este soy yo y ahora lo sabes. Sabes quien soy.

—No hacía falta que…

—Mi familia está rota —dijo sin apartar la mirada—. Mis padres están ahí por injusticia, corrupción y traición. Por eso soy así, por eso soy lo que soy.

—No eres un delincuente, Harry.

—Miles y Coupe me encontraron en mi camino hasta ahí —apuntó las lápidas—, de no ser por ellos, no estaría quien ahora mismo, por eso son mi familia. Daría cualquier cosa por ellos, incluso mi vida.

—Estoy segura de que si —sonrió débilmente Ginny. Se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazada a su cuello, dejando al azabache desahogar sus penas—. Y por eso te amo. —susurró.

Su mirada se perdió en la inscripción de las lápidas "Lily Potter, 1960-1981. De gran corazón hasta el final", "James Potter, 1960-1981. Noble y valiente, siempre fuerte". Harry era todo lo que sus padres alguna vez habían sido.

 _01/Noviembre/2006_

—Son los planos de una máquina, haría explotar cualquier central nuclear —informó Miles, observando los planos con admiración y terror—. Es que es sorprendente y horrible.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —preguntó Ginny, de pronto con semblante preocupado y serio.

—El señor Craig cuidaba de esto, parecía importante, y me debía dinero, así que lo tomé… como garantía o algo así.

Harry casi pudo verlos. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza cuando Miles terminó de hablar, estaban en un lío, un gran lío.

—¡Corran! —les gritó mientras tomaba los planos y los doblaba sin mucha dedicación, tan solo por hacerlos mas pequeños.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta trasera las sirenas de las patrullas se dejaron escuchar. Aún así no se detuvieron, corrieron con mayor rapidez. El rostro de Miles había cambiado, tenía miedo y corría detrás de Harry, a pesar de ser casi igual de veloces.

Miles le confiaría su vida a Harry.

—Hay una casa sin habitantes a un par de kilómetros —dijo Ginny. Harry asintió y la siguió.

A dos calles estaba una casa abandonada. La casa era grande y aún así tenía las hierbas tan crecidas que cubrían una ventana, la madera estaba podrida, el papel tapiz raído y cayéndose a pedazos, el techo no tenía chimenea, tan solo una balcón y una escalera que guiaba a la azotea. Aún estaba grande, debió haber sido una mansión en algún momento.

No se ocuparon mucho en entrar, sin embargo, el piso de madera crujía bajo sus pies. Miles respiró agitado mientras observaba la casa. Harry se aseguró de encerrarlos, poniendo una silla como barrera en la puerta.

—¿Que harás con los planos? —preguntó Ginny, observando por la sucia ventana.

—Devolverlos. No podemos ir a prisión por esta… cosa —gruñó. Ginny asintió y buscó a Miles con la mirada—. Descuida, él entenderá.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se acercaban cada vez más a la casa abandonada, cuando estuvieron en la esquina de la calle un estruendo los hizo mirar arriba.

Miles colgaba del techo.

—¡Harry! ¡Ayudame! —gritó Miles. El.suelo estaba demasiado lejos, la caída podría dejarlo inconsciente o muerto.

Harry no lo pensó, corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar junto a Miles, Ginny alcanzó a ver a varios oficiales corriendo a la casa, atraídos por el estruendo.

—¡Harry, ya vienen!

Ginny corrió detrás de Harry, encontrándose frente a Miles, buscando con la mirada alguna manera de ayudarlo. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta al mismo tiempo. Harry miro alerta a todas partes, se dejó caer en el suelo, buscando tomar la mano de Miles. Estaba realmente desesperado.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —dijo Ginny con desesperación. Harry gruñó y le lanzó los planos de la máquina. Ginny los tomó y lo miro sin comprender.

—¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Solo finge que no me conoces! —Dijo con desesperación, tomando la mano de Miles para que no cayera.

—¡No, no puedo irme sin ti! —Respondió la pelirroja. Miró a Miles, había terror en su mirada.

—¡Y yo no lo voy a dejar, Ginevra, es mi familia! —Gritó— ¡Vete! —Dijo de nuevo cuando escuchó los fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Ginny suspiró y corrió a las otras escaleras, sólo podría escapar por la azotea. Harry nunca abandonada a nadie, y siempre cuidaba de todos. Ni siquiera era delincuente. Tan sólo es tratado injustamente.

Harry es demasiado bueno para ser malo.

Harry logró subir a Miles, desgraciadamente, los oficiales rodeaban el edificio, no tenían escapatoria. Harry rogó por que Ginny hubiera logrado salir de aquel lugar y que Miles no corriera.

—Yo me encargo, Miles —susurró Harry—. Solo manten la boca cerrada.

Los oficiales subieron hasta dar con ambos, esperándolos por la espalda.

—Quedan detenidos por robo y allanamiento.

· · ·

—Te voy a preguntar por última vez, Potter —amenazó Bradley— ¿¡Dónde están los malditos planos!?

Harry ni se inmutó.

—No lo sé, nunca los tuve.

Bradley gruñó golpeando la mesa con furia.

—¿Quieres ir a prisión, eh? —dijo colérico. Harry siguió sin inmutarse.

—Con todo respeto, oficial, no tiene nada en mi contra que me envíe a prisión.

Ginny contuvo las ganas de sonreír del otro lado del cristal. Harry no podía saber que estaba ahí, tan sólo vería el reflejo de sí mismo, lefo le gustaba pensar que él sabía que ella estaba ahí para él.

Bradley miró colérico a Harry. Las fosas nasales expresando su mayor ira. Hasta que sus ojos la encontraron.

La cadena de plata con el dije de oro formando "...GH…" bailando frente al pecho de Harry. Ginny frunció el entrecejo ante la repentina sonrisa de Bradley.

—Me encantará escuchar cómo y con qué dinero conseguiste esa costosa cadena, Potter —sonrió Bradley—. Sería muy conveniente que hubieras guardado la factura de este pequeño —dijo, haciendo bailar al dije. Harry se quitó de inmediato.

—Fue un regalo —habló entre dientes.

—¿De quién? —preguntó con malicia. Harry miró su reflejo, tenia que estar ahí, Ginny estaba del otro lado de ese asqueroso cristal que tantas veces había visto—. Eso creí. Suerte en la corte, Potter —se mofó Bradley antes de salir por la puerta—. Cuanto cinismo —susurró antes de sonreírle a Ginny cuando pasó a su lado.

Ginny gruñó y posiblemente hubiera hecho un escándalo en esa pequeña habitación de no ser por las cámaras de seguridad.

«¡Eso es! ¡Las cámaras!»

 _02/Noviembre/2006_

Miles estaba junto a Ginny, frente a la camioneta de éste, cuando Harry salió de la estación. Le dió un corto abrazo a Miles antes de que éste se metiera en la camioneta.

Ginny no lo esperó, tan solo se abalanzó sobre Harry para besarlo y abrazarlo. Harry la miró con sorpresa cuando se separaron.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry, acariciando su rostro. Le parecía que lo había visto y acariciado hace una eternidad.

—Por que te amo, Harry —dijo con simpleza—. De igual forma… las cámaras de la calle nos captaron en Navidad, cuando te di el dije —rió la pelirroja. Harry negó y la abrazó.

—¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? No puedes…

—Harry… —interrumpió una risueña Ginny— así soy mas que feliz.

Harry asintió y la besó sin ningún miedo.

—Además —susurró Ginny contra sus labios y un semblante travieso—, eres demasiado bueno para ir a prisión por mi culpa.

Harry rió y la abrazó, ignorando los gritos de Miles "—Dense prisa, mientras más rápido suban, más rápido llegarán a su cama". Ginny igualmente rió, antes de besarlo ahí, donde tanto le gustaba a ambos, de bajo de la oreja, donde comienza la mandíbula. Sin vergüenza, siendo perfecto, siendo demasiado bueno para estar mal.

=

 _-Danny :)._ ~Primera publicación:

(12/Dic/2017. 00:48)


End file.
